


Saeran After Story: Pregnant Main Characther

by The_Electric_Claire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Route, F/M, I Love Choi Saeran, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Soft Choi Saeran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Electric_Claire/pseuds/The_Electric_Claire
Summary: A mini story of Saeran helping MC  through pregnancy and birth.SPOILER!!: THIS STORY IS SETTLED AFTER SAERAN'S AFTER ENDING. DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU PLAYED IT, BECAUSE IT CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	1. A Neverending Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Sex, 18+

Saeran was unconscious in his hospital bed, tears flow from your eyes while Saeyoung mutters to take revenge on their father. After 3 days of coma, Saeyoung notices his brother's eyes lightly opened "Saeran!". You turn bothered by Saeyoung and remark him to make silence, so he decides to go out from the room. "He went out?" you suddenly hear your pale boyfriend say, "Sarean?" he smiles and opening his green eyes, he says "Thank you for saving me, my love", three days were nothing compared to what happened in the weeks before, but you can't help but cry uncontrollably and kiss his lips repeating "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you".

After dischargement, all the three you, decided to leave together, daily life consisted in you, Saeran and Saeyoung running your activity as millionaire entrepeneurs, while he enjoyed his tour all over the world, you and Saeran enjoyed your couple's time. "Ah Y/N, cumming" Saeran says, shutting his eyes, and enjoying the feeling of sperm overflowing in you., your chest rising and lowing from your orgasms "Wow Saeran, I love you" you say in between the pants, Saeran smiles and kissing you deeply he goes out from you and the tosses the condom in the trashcan. "Y/N I can't believe, we're still together and I can be happy with you, you're my angel. I love you" Saeran says taking you between his arms and caressing your naked body. Even after Saeyoung return, you couldn't stop having sex, even when he was in the living room next to your room, the older twin always teased you the next morning "I know what you did, yesterday love birds. Did you enjoyed it?" he says smirking to the both of you, Saeran couldn't help but blush and says "Shut up, Saeyoung!", the redhead laugh and says "Don't mind, don't mind. I was joking and despite everything is normal, it's a form to express love!". Weeks passed by and you started to feel a bit odd, every morning puking the hell out of you and sleeping like a lethargic bear. "Saeran can you give me, another piece of cake?" you say finishing your third piece of strawberry cake, "Another one, love? Don't you think it's too much, perhaps?" bewildered by his question, you turn to him and say "I'm hungry! Give me that piece of cake!" Saeran frightened from your reaction, give you the last piece and turn to his brother with a questioning look, Saeyoung just smiles and keep on drinking his cup of coffee. After breakfast you run to the toilet followed by a more alarmed Saeran, who says "Sweet, are you sure you're ok? Wouldn't it be better to call a doctor?" you turn your face from the WC "Maybe I need it, Saeran sorry for concerning you" you say, Saeran couldn't believe you were excusing yourself "No no love, it's ok. It happens sometimes to feel bad, I'm here to help you and support. It wouldn't be love if I were here only to enjoy good times with you" and he kisses your forehead. 

Saeran POV: "Ahhh Saeyoung, what if she has a rare illness?" I say concerned waiting outside in the living room with my brother "Don't worry, I'm sure that it won't be anything bad, actually I think you're going to receive a very good news!" I turn to him and say "What do you mean?" but right after the bedroom's door opens and the doctor leaves smiling us. "Love, what's happening?", Y/N looks at me and says stuttering "T-turns o-out I'm pregnant...Saeran sorry", I freeze in there, uncapable to reply and confused, and I feel a hand in my back "Saeran tell Y/N something" Saeyoung says, gaining again my senses I go to Y/N and wrap her in my arms "Love, is it true? I'm going to be father of the creature inside you?", tears flooding from our eyes and hugging each other deeply she says "Yes, we're going to be parents".


	2. Our Journey Together

Saeran since is was a bit overwhelmed after the news, since his past, he was unsure that he could be a good father, Saeyoung passed a lot of time reassuring him, so when it arrived your first visit to the gyn was memorable. You sit in the chair, Saeran and Saeyoung were there behind you, the doctor enters and said "Good morning Ms Y/N, and the father is?" Saeran blushed at the question and shily answered "It's me, Saeran Choi, pleased to meet you" the doctor shakes her hand and turn her gaze to Saeyoung "I'm the older twin, I'm just here to support and preventing someone to pass out and fall on the floor" he says with his enjoyable attitude. The doctor smiles and says "Well Ms Y/N, the nurse said me that you discovered to be pregnant 4 days ago. When did occurred your last menstruation?", you blush and say " It started 4 weeks ago, I don't know how did it happened since we always use contraception", the doctor smiled "Well sometimes it happens, birth control has a slight chance to not work, and sometimes condoms are faults since production. May I ask you if you want to keep it?", Saeran alarmed turns to the doctor and says while squeezing your hand "It could be a mistake, but we already love them and they are welcomed". His reaction leave you pleased and the doctor smiles "This is a good news, now Ms Y/N let's do the ultrasound to check their health", you lay in the bed and lift your shirt revealing your still flat stomach, "The gel is cold, but don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all. Well this the womb, from the dimension I can say your 3 weeks pregnant, and oh well! Both of them seems to be healthy! Congratulations!" Saeran turns to you "Both, we're going to have twins" you smile and say "Just like their father and uncle!". Saeyoung hugs you and caresses his brother's white hairs and says "Congratulations, I can't wait to meet and played with them!".

Telling to RFA was another question since everyone was busy, Jahee busy with Jumin political's campaign, Zen and his new movie, Yoosung in France studying patisserie's art. Saeyoung and Saeran thought it could be a nice idea to leave them an email with the photo of the ultrasound and a message "I hope you will come to know us in 8 months". After sending them it took some minutes and the messenger starts to ring "Eheheh, I think they receive it" Saeyoung says. You decided to make a videocall to talk all together, "Y/N OMG! You've been so quick, I thought at least some years to receive this news!" Yoosung says and we see Jaehee groaning from the display "Yoosung, this is unpolite. Y/N, Saeran congratulations" you both thanks, Jumin was the last one saying something "Two heirs, for the economic empire Choi Brothers built. I guess they will be the next silver spoons here!" and he laughed. Despite the joke, seeing Zen shut after Jumin provocation leaves everyone a bit surprised "Zen is everything fine?" you say looking to the camera, Zen looks at you through the display and says "Mmm sorry for my silence treatment, it's just that I miss all of you and I wish that I could be there in person to receive such a happy news. I think I'd like things to be different, I'd like V to be here, I'd like to hug you without problem. Despite this lame I'd like to say to you and Saeran from everyone here that we love you, we support you and we promise to be there when the babies we'll come into the world. It's a promise from everyone of us, right? We must witness the joy and the pure love you showed to everyone of us". After his speech both you and Saeran find yourselves crying and Saeyoung "Man, this is so deep, stop talking like we are going to die. It's a promise we will all be with united, the day they will become parents. And come to visit us even when you come back from the recording", following Zen speech everyone confirmed their promise and says that they will visit you as soon as they have free time. Saeran at that time was used to have someone to support him but this was over his concept of friendship "Thanks guys, if it wasn't for you and your help I wouldn't be here, happy to be a father and talking to such fantastic friends, whom is you. I love you" "Hey man what do you mean? We are your family!" Zen says faking a pout, Yoosung replied "Zen is right, we're all a big a family and we support each other despite the distance. Oh oh Saeran, I can't wait to come back and prepare some desserts for you and your babies! I think you will like them!" everyone smiled at the statement and you couldn't help but smile tighting the grip to Saeran's hand happy to be in this situation. You were the happiest in the world and you wouldn't change nothing of this family, nore the father of your children, nore the uncles and aunt. Everything is going to be perfect!


	3. Our Struggle

Months passed by and as promised everyone from the RFA came to visit you, on the fifth month you discovered that you were going to have a son and daughter. Saeran was ecstatic at the news, he was always very sweet and caring for you and them, he read pregnancy books and attended every lesson with you to prepare for birth. Saeyoung on the other hand, was the one who organized challenges between him and Saeran, today it was Diaper Change Battle, "I'm going to be the winner! I'm a faster changer diaper!" Saeyoung says. Saeran having another mentality always treated the doll as it was his children and always took care and did everything gently, it was always funny seeing them. The negative side of this pregnancy were mood swings, it happened a lot that when you were shouting because of hormones, Saeran finished having panic attacks and didn't know how to face you. It was hard to get used to it, but it happened that Saeran found his way to calm down by talking to your children "Today, mum is angry because we forgot caramel ice cream. I must remember to ask forgiveness to her" and the babies kicked replying to their father, "I think they love your soothingly voice Saeran, when you talk to them, they always calm down and it seems they go into slumber. I love it!", Saeran smiled and took you in a big hug and let you sleep between his arms, and you felt asleep hearing his warm body and caresses to your belly. You woke up in the afternoon with a blanket and felt a sharp pain, which make you scream right after, "Y/N, what's happening?" Saeran says looking at the wet spot on your bed, immediately after seeing it he comes to you and says "Ok love, deep breaths! Today we're going to meet our babies. Remember breath! I prepare everything for the hospital!". Saeyoung as soon as he hears your scream helps Saeran and bring you to the car "Go to the backseat with her, she needs you now!" the trip to the hospital was quite fast, but you didn't care because you were suffering a lot "Ahhh Saeran, it really hurts!" you say in between breaths, Saeran caressing your hand and hairs "Shhh Y/N, I know you're strong and I'm sure you're going to do it!" he says reassuring you. It was quite incredible to see Saeran so calm and collected, reality was that he was anxious, but he knew that you could do it and he really wanted to meet his children. Saeyoung waited outside when the labor started, everyone from the RFA gathered outside your room hearing your screams and felt overwhelmed "Jeez, she's really in pain. I hope it will be fast and that they come easily" Zen says tapping his feet on the floor. Yoosung was crying for you, he didn't want you to suffer like this, the collected one were Jumin and Jahee and strangely Saeyoung, they knew it was difficult, but they were mostly sure about your strenght and persistance. "Ms Y/N, you need to push longer if you want the babies to be out. You can do it!" the doctor encouraged, Saeran caressing your hand look at you and said "Y/N remember when you saved me, I know you're going through a lot of pain but remember those moments and find the strenght to push", you pant and nodd to him and when the next contraction arrive you pushe with all your strenght and cried "Ahhhh Saeraaann", "Ok, I can see the head. Just a little more and the baby is out!". It took you half an hour after the doctor speaked to push out and finally the first one arrived, letting you breath for a moment. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" Saeran was uncontrollably crying seeing his daughter, but the moment was briefly because the contraction restarted and you push out your son in one way. Calm, breaths and another cry is heard "And here is the baby boy! We do a check-up and then you can take both of them". Panting and covered in sweat you rest on your bed and Saeran says, crying "My love thank you, this is the best moment of my life and I'll be always grateful to you for this! I love you", he kissed you and then doctor and nurse arrived with your children, "They're both strong and healthy! What's their name?" Saeran smiled taking his son and you your daughter and says "Kisoo for him and Kiran for her" you smiled looking at your daughter and says "Let's call Saeyoung to meet his nephews". Saeyoung entered and looked immediately at his nephews, Saeran says "Hey Kisoo this is your uncle Saeyoung" the baby yawned and stayed in his father arms, "Saeran, he seems to have your attitude. And he resembles you a lot" brown hairs just like his mother but piercing green eyes, (he's going to be a hearthbreaker). Saeyoung turn around to you and seeing your daughter taking the milk he blushed, the baby turns to his uncle and looked at him intensely, "You can take her Saeyoung, she's your niece, Kiran, and she loves you" red hairs, just like Saeran and Saeyoung had but green eyes, "She looks like me and Saeran" Saeyoung says smiling and caressing her, Saeran looked at her "And she loves you, I think you're going to be very close to her", Kiran smiles to her uncle and that makes everyone cried uncontrollably. After what it felt like ages, everyone went to inside and welcomed the babies, apparently Kiran enjoyed a lot Zen and Yoosung presence, Kisoo on the other hand staied calm in between Jumin arms, "I think he remembers you a lot, Saeran. A true jem to discover!" Jaehee smiled and replied "Sure he's very calm, they remember yours and Saeyoung's personality a lot". After some talks they leaved and promised to get you visit as often as possible, the babies were brought to the nursery and you enjoyed Saeran presence, showering kisses all over you, he says "Hey love, you were fantastic and I'm really proud to have you as mother of our children. Thank you" you smiled "And I love you, because you gave me the possibility to be the their mother. Really Saeran, I love you" a peck on your lips and you finally drift off to sleep after 12 hours of labor.


End file.
